


Rubba Dub Dub

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Dean have a cat, College Student Sam, First Year of Marriage, His name is Obi, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Sam catches Dean and Cas in the act, Top Castiel, Water Sex, Young Sam Winchester, as in Obiwan Kenobi, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Cas and Dean had a rough day at their work, Dean decides to take a bath, so Cas joins him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubba Dub Dub

Cas stepped into the small house with a big sigh. He had been called in early and asked to work late, so it was 7 in the evening, when he should have been getting in at 5. Normally, he wouldn’t been upset for coming home two hours later than he should, but normally he came into work at 8, not 5 am. He worked 13 long hours with a single one hour break for lunch. The house was quiet, which was usual, because his husband of almost a year was the loudest person he knew.

The man was either blaring hard rock, singing hard rock, or jamming on his guitar to hard rock. It was one of the few things that Cas both hated and loved about his husband. Cas’s husband was never quiet, not even while sleeping. The man was a heavy breather and a snore when laying on his back. There have been more than a few times where Cas has pushed the man off the bed because he was to roll the snoring log onto his side.

So, obviously, it was strange to come home with the house quiet. Cas walked to the window in the living room and looked out it. The 1967 Chevy Impala was sitting as beautiful as ever in the driveway next to Cas’s less impressive 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. Cas and his husband call it the pimpmobile.

This brought up another question. Why was the living room so clean? The Novak was not a neat freak, by any means, but liked to keep his house tidy. He cleaned the house biweekly, just so you could walk through without tripping on anything. Cas’s husband on the other hand, was one step below slob. The man knew when to clean up, but most of the time his way of cleaning up did not meet Cas’s standards. So, it raised a question when the living room looked spotless and Cas was gonna clean the house on Sunday. He walked into the kitchen to find it just as spotless.

You could eat off the floor the room was so clean. It smelled of cleaning agent and lemon. He padded across the living again and into the master bedroom. It was always cleaned, dusted, vacuumed organized like all the other room. There was laundry folded on the bed, both Cas’s and the other man’s neatly stacked in an organized fashion. Socks, underwear, lounge clothes/pajamas, shirt, and pants.

Cas walked into the master bathroom to find that not only was is sparkling, but that his husband was in the tub. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back until it hit the porcelain edge, and his knees poking above the water. The man’s eyelashes were stuck together, his hair soaking wet and flatten on his forehead, and there was water droplets scattered on the freckled man’s face.

The Novak could tell that the bath used to have bubbles. There were still some, but most of them had vanished, leaving nothing to the imagination of the naked man submerged in the water. Cas pulled out his water and quickly snapped a photo of his husband, then sat the device on the sink counter.

Dean Winchester, turned Novak, was Castiel’s beloved husband. It was the classic tale of brain and brawn falling in love. Dean, the mechanic, who took over his father’s auto shop and Castiel, the lawyer, who one day will own his own law firm. Dean and Cas dated for four years until Cas popped the question and obviously Dean said yes. The couple waited another two years before getting married and now it a year later. They met in college. Cas, obviously, got a degree in law and Dean got a degree in business management and a minor in mechanics. Dean was 19 and Cas was 21. They were set up by their two friend Meg and Benny on a blind date and hit things off immediately.

Even though Dean was quiet in the tub, something about his posture made Cas think that his husband was stressed and upset. The Winchester was tense even sitting in the maybe lukewarm tub of not so bubbly water. Cas walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge. Dean opened his eyes and softly smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How was work?” Dean blink slowly. He must have fallen asleep in the tub.

Cas shrugged. “14 long hours of wanting to come home to you sooner. Uriel is giving me a lot of pretty bad cases, so I might be getting that promotion we have been waiting for.”

“That’s great. You deserve it.” Dean ran his finger through his hair.

“You cleaned?”

Dean nodded. “Had a pretty rough day.”

“What happened?”

“I had to fire Garth, and dock Ash’s pay.” Dean huffed. “I got Ash drinking on the job and Garth missed up again.”

“I’m sorry, Babe.” Cas dripped his fingers in the tad warmer than lukewarm water. “How long have you been in the tub?”

The Winchester shrugged. “Kinda drifted off for a while…up until I heard you enter the bathroom.”

“We should get you out of the tub and dried off. I don’t think you have had supper yet, have you?”

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm. “I want you in the tub, Mister Novak.”

“Let me get out of my clothes first.” Cas tried to moved, but Dean wasn’t gonna have any of that. “Dean, let go of me.”

“No, I want you in the bath with me, now.” Dean sat up and pulled the blue eyed man into the water with a graceless splash. Dean laughed as water sloshed over the edge of the basin and onto the floor.

“Great, Dean.” Cas chuckled. “I hadn’t taken my shoes off yet.”

“You’re mine, now, Sweetheart.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder and began to unbutton the Novak’s white button down.

Dean raised his knees higher out of the water so Cas could easily slot between them and rest against Dean’s chest. Cas craned his neck upward as he grabbed Dean’s hand through his shirt and gripped the side of the tub. The Winchester leaned forward and placed his lips on Cas’s and kissed him unchaste.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2d05792f2173d3332fae4da502a741c5/tumblr_nxfia0JEMx1ti33hto2_1280.png)

  
“Dean Winchester.” Cas scolded when they parted lips.

“I took your last name, Mister Novak.” Dean gave a goofy grin. “I like you when you are shocked and all wet.”

Cas bit his bottom lip. He could feel Dean’s cock harden against his back. “Is that a toy boat pressed against my back or is someone happy to see me?”

“Oh, I’m happy to see you.” Dean pulled at Cas’s trenchcoat. “Let’s get you out of this clothes, buddy boy.”

“This would have been easier if you had not pulled me into the water.” Cas rolled his eyes as he gracelessly pulled the sopping wet coat out of the water and onto the floor. Dean managed to have unbuttoned all of Cas’s shirt and even the top button of the Novaks pants without Cas noticing. “Mr. Winchester, you can’t unbutton my pants without telling me.”

Dean’s pupil were dilated as he seductively chewed on his bottom lip. Cas pulled off his shoes and poured the water that pooled in the soles back into the tub before set them on the floor. He slipped off his pants and socks leaving the Novak in nothing but his shirt, tie, and boxers. “You’re still wearing too much clothes, Mr. Novak.”

“Give me a second, Babe. I wasn’t already naked when this started.” Cas scoot over and got on his knees facing Dean. He pulled off the soaking boxers and flung them with the other clothing. He yanked off his button down shirt, leaving just the tie. The Novak Pulled the Winchesters legs out of the water throwing one over the edge and the other propped against the water on the opposite side.

“That’s it, Cas. Give it to me.” Dean gripped the edges on the basin as Cas teased Dean’s tight hole. He pushed two finger in and spread Dean wide open. “Yes!”

Cas smiled at his husband coming undone and relaxing. He guided his dick up to the freshly stretch hole and pushed in. “You’re so tight, Dean.”

“Feels so good.” Dean moaned. “Harder, Cas, I want water sloshing out of the tub. Fuck me that hard.”

“I love you so much.” Cas moaned as he thrusted hard into Dean. “You feel so good, Baby.”

Dean pulled at Cas’s tie and yanked him down so he could kissed the Novak hard. Cas hit Dean’s prostate head on. The Winchester’s breath go caught in his throat and turned into a mouth in Cas’s mouth. “Oh, I’m gonna cum.”

Cas pounded fast and harder, making the water splash everywhere. “I wanna hear you, Baby. Make beautiful noise. Scream out my name.”

“Fuck, Cas. So close. So fucking close.” Dean panted.

He sped up more. The thrusts were uneven and desperate. Dean pants went along with Cas’s thrust. “Come for me, Dean.”

“Castiel! CasCasCasCasCas!” Dean went with the thrusts. The Winchester tensed up and arched his back as semen mixed with the less than warm water.

The Novak was no to far behind as he filled up with husband. Cas sat back until his back hit the side of the tub facing Dean. The man had lower his legs back in the water and bathed in the post sex haze.

Cas looked around and a lot of the water in the tub was on the floor. The water level had dropped noticeably in the tub so Cas turned the knob and warm water rushed in. The moment Dean felt the water warm up he moaned. “We need to do this more often.”

“Maybe with less water, next time.” Cas smiled as turned off the water. He looked around the bathroom and saw that their 1 year old cat, Obi was drinking the water off the floor. “Good job, Obi. Thank you for trying to clean our mess.”

The door opened wider than is had been to reveal and very pissed off Sam. Dean gasped. “Oh right, Cas, Sam came home for Spring Break and is staying in the guest room.”

“Hello Sam.”

“Is this what I’m gonna have to deal with every day?” Sam frowned.

“Not every day.” Dean shrugged. “Especially with you here and all.”

Sam sighed. “I’m going to meet up with Jess. I’m not help you clean up.”

“Wasn’t gonna ask you.” Dean chuckled.

“Headphones couldn’t even drowned out what you and Cas did. They did a good job of drowning out the vacuum and your hard rock, hair band music, but not that.” Sam growled and stormed out.

Dean laughed so hard he almost dipped completely underwater. It took a few moments but soon Dean’s laughed died down and he looked over at his newlywed husband. “Thank you for helping me feel better.”

“That’s my job.” Cas shrugged. “You’re welcome, but we probably scarred Sam for life.”

“Sam has run into me having sex before, and he once walked into mom while he was naked. That boy doesn’t know how to knock and is light on his feet. I can tell you that this probably won’t be the last time that happens.”

Cas smiled. “I love you.” He leaned forward and kissed his husband again.

_******* _

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fan art drawing on Tumblr, but i could not find the source/artist who made it. I feel bad that i can't credit the person who made it, but i loved the piece and this story came to my mind because of it. The drawing is not mine.


End file.
